<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The usual thing by bezzzno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160708">The usual thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzzno/pseuds/bezzzno'>bezzzno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzzno/pseuds/bezzzno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But perhaps, just a little, perhaps Felix knows about his dug-up grave, because he feels that he is here for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Felix Richter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The usual thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix is funny to the point of being offensive, funny in his deliberate seriousness, loftiness, and "I'm very grateful, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful person in society when you get out of here.»</p><p>Hazazah, what the fuck? David can't hold back the tears of aching laughter, God, what a "wonderful person"? What the fuck is "get out"? But these are all small things.</p><p>Usually, David studies the ground under his feet for the thousandth time, making new cracks with the soles of his shoes, listening to someone else's babble and caring laughter.</p><p>Felix — as an attempt to show kindness, as light and support, so all calm and collected, awesome, and the guy is here a week old. David rubs his face, probably feeling all the rot and lies in his gut. He could feel it in his posture, in the quivering of his shoulders when something cracked in the woods. His disguise gave way to a tight smile and-most likely-the thought that he was just stoned or in a fucking coma — or both. David listened with regret, but he looked at the others who lit up with a cautious smile, that at least something could please the veterans of this dump. But Felix himself was a filthy pity, because he is from the young, from the supposedly confident, and therefore-to the pussy broken, if not born like this. David was betting on the second.</p><p>But perhaps, just a little, Felix knows about his dug-up grave. Felix tries to get out with his well-groomed hands: he gets dirty, drives dirt to the bloody calluses, but he crawls out. Because he feels that he is here for a long time.</p><p>David ignores the molasses in his direction, which is more awkward, as if David himself is not in their company, but some bully from the street who was called for a joke.</p><p>Felix rarely talks to him, but he often looks at him, and David knows all too well when someone is looking at your back. He asks something in passing, smiles, but more often just looks. It's as if he knows that his David's words don't sting with hope and joy — he's been here too long and knows enough that optimism won't help, that a smile will bring you a broken jaw and maybe a punch in the chest, even when you're already hanging on the hook. He remembered it in his own world, and in this world he was even more convinced</p><p>David is more confused by someone else's skill. Felix is flying towards the hooks as if at high speed. Before the blood can clot, he wraps his trembling arms around you, gasps, and doesn't look you in the eye. His hands are covered in bruises, his confident and gentle voice is hoarse, Felix is covered in silence, sometimes it seems that he finally gives up.</p><p>"You'll be back to the fire soon, don't worry," David whispers.</p><p>Felix starts, as if waking up, and looks so frankly frightened and depressed that his eyes water.</p><p>"Soon, I say, you'll be back to the fire," David sighs, running a hand through his hair, "you'll be babbling your soothing nonsense again," and he smiles. Sometimes it's still his job.</p><p>And it's like he's pulled the trigger, because Felix starts shaking so hard that he has to hold on tight, forget about the time of death, about every precious second.</p><p>Because Felix puts pressure on his good shoulder, and the mechanism breaks. He confesses to him, so sincerely and childishly confesses, without words, his weakness; his worthlessness, fear and pain-and David is all too familiar.</p><p>In this place, in this lousy ass of the whole universe, the only thing that will help you is to admit all your shit. Banal acceptance and honesty, damn it, only the truth is needed. Because if you don't admit it to yourself, attract others, let them trust you with their lives, you'll screw up so badly that you'll kill yourself.</p><p>This stage is passed by everyone who has set foot on the ashes by the fire. Even the smiling, jovial Ace showed that he had counted only on luck, that there was no hope for it, except for a plea that this time he would be lucky. It's okay if he can't do anything else, everyone understands that. Because motherfucker Ace or wildling Jake are known and supported because they're so damn honest.</p><p>And as long as you don't lie, they will adapt to you — and they will always do their thing, know and hope, because you are their friend.</p><p>David rubs his relaxed back and hopes he hasn't passed out, because there's still a generator or hope for a key.<br/>
David looks at the raven, which has nervously flown up to him.</p><p>"All right, get up, kid."</p><p>Felix sighs, slowly pulls away, averting his gaze.</p><p>David pats his head again.</p><p>"You've learned your lesson."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>